


You Have to Ask

by houdini74



Series: Clint and Marcy [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Patrick is a classic only child, Wedding Fluff, asking for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: Clint and Marcy want to help David and Patrick with the wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Clint and Marcy [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377373
Comments: 38
Kudos: 245





	You Have to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going back through my WIP files and finishing up a few little fics including this one.

Marcy presses send on the etransfer and looks across the table to where Clint is reading the news on his tablet. “How long do you think?”

“Mmm?” She can tell he’s distracted, he doesn’t look up from the story he’s reading.

She waves her phone at him. “How long until Patrick calls?”

Clint looks up, a look of amusement and resignation on his face. “Hmm. Ten minutes.”

“I’m going to say fifteen. But only because he’s probably at the store.” Clint acknowledges her point and she scrolls through Facebook while she waits. Her cousin Noreen’s daughter just had a baby, her sister Linda’s husband is complaining about politics again, she needs to remember to get Patrick to show her how to block him. She always thought Brock was a blowhard, she won’t miss seeing him in her feed.

Twelve minutes later the phone buzzes in her hand.

“What are you doing?” Patrick’s is straight to the point as usual. Unless he’s hiding something. Marcy can picture him at his desk in the backroom of the store, one finger tapping on the worn oak surface. 

“Hi honey.” She grins at Clint and he rolls his eyes at her. “How’s the store?” 

“It’s fine, David’s fine, I’m fine. What are you doing?”

He’s always been like this. Independent to a fault. When he was five, she’d given up trying to teach him to tie his shoes when he insisted he could do it himself. And then he’d had a tantrum when he couldn’t get it right. He’d pouted all afternoon, practicing over and over until he learned on his own.

She refuses to let him do that this time. Not when David has been talking nonstop about the perfect wedding. “Your dad and I want to help.” She’s not going to apologize, no matter how badly he thinks she should.

“Okay, but it’s a lot of money.” She can hear the worry in his voice. “You didn’t mortgage the house or anything like that?”

For the first time she winces to herself, not sure how he’ll react. “Patrick...it’s from before. With Rachel.” Everything had fallen apart so quickly between Patrick and Rachel that they hadn’t had a chance to spend any of the money that she and Clint had put aside for them. And afterwards, the money had sat there, slowly gathering interest, neither of them daring to bring up the topic with Patrick for fear of what his reaction might be. 

There’s a long pause. She chews on her cheek, wishing he would speak. In the background she can just hear David’s voice. “Just say thank you!”

There’s a rustling sound and David comes on the phone. “Hi Marcy.” They text regularly now but there’s still a shyness to David when they talk. “Are you sure this is okay?”

“David, honey, it’s fine.” She stops for a second, the pet name slips out before she can stop it. She barrels ahead. “We had it saved, you know, from last time.” This conversation is not going the way she had hoped. She holds her breath, waiting for David’s reaction. He’s quiet for a long moment. “David?”

“It’s very generous.”

“I know how much this means to you. So if we can help, we want to do that.” She hears a tiny sound that might be a hiccup.

“Okay, well, I do have some ideas…” She lets David share the details about the flowers and decorations and the cake that he’s thinking of getting from the new bakery in Elmdale. As she listens, part of her attention is still taken by Patrick. She wants to do this for him and David but more than the money she wants to make sure he knows that he doesn’t have to do everything alone, that he can ask for things when he needs them. David finally runs out of wedding details and she hears the phone being passed back to Patrick. 

“Mom?” She hears him take a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, honey.” She lets the moment sit between them for a moment. “You know if you need anything else, all you have to do is ask?”

“I know.”

“That means you have to actually ask, though.”

He laughs, surprised. He wouldn’t have laughed once. David has changed him, in more ways than one. “I know that too.”

“We do draw the line at mortgaging the house though.”

“Good to know.”


End file.
